Last Person
by jimjimjams
Summary: "Min Yoongi! Kau sedang bercandakan? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu setelah kau melamar ku hah?" "Kau harus percaya denganku. Aku bersungguh sungguh ingin menikah denganmu." Ketika kau berusaha sekuat tenaga memaksanakan kehendak ataupun menolak sesuatu, percayalah manusia hanya mampu merencanakan dan hanya Tuhan-lah yang mampu menentukan semua. YOONGI JIMIN / YOONMIN
1. Chapter 1

JJJ Present

 **Last Person**

 **YoonMin**

 **Warning! GS!**

"Jimin-ah"

Aku menoleh setelah mendengar suara yang tidak lagi terdengar asing di telingaku. Aku tersenyum memandangnya yang kini sedang berjalan menuju tempatku sekarang.

"Jimin-ah"

Ucapnya sekali lagi. Suara yang selalu dapat membuat dadaku merasakan desiran lembut. Begitu merdu terdengar di telingaku. Aku sangat menyukainya saat ia memanggilku seperti ini.

"Ne, aku di sini." Balasku lembut. Kini ia telah berada tepat di depanku. Dan kini aku dapat memandang mata obsidiannya itu dengan jelas. Mata yang selalu dapat membuat ku berkeringat karena gugup saat ia memandangku. "waeyo oppa?"

Ya, dia adalah namjachinguku, Min Yoongi. Aku sangat menyukainya.. ah bukan, tetapi aku sangat mencintainya. ia telah menjadi namjachingku sejak kami masih berada di tingkat 2 sekolah menengah atas kurang lebih 5 tahun yang lalu. Tapi perasaanku padanya tidak berubah sampai saat ini dan kurasa tidak akan pernah berubah samapai kapanpun. Aku berharap ia juga merasakan hal yang sama, karena aku merasa tidak bisa lagi menemukan lelaki yang sepertinya. Selalu ada di setiap aku membutuhkannya, selalu membuat aku tersenyum dan masih banyak lagi hal hal yang tidak bisa kusebutkan, baik yang besar maupun yang kecil. Aku begitu menyanyanginya.

"Aku ingin mengajak mu makan malam." Jawabnya sambil memperlihatkan senyumannya yang jarang sekali ia tampilkan pada orang lain. Senyuman yang dapat membuat yeoja manapun yang melihatnya pasti akan meleleh, begitu juga dengan aku sendiri.

Aku menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang mungkin kini terlihat merah. Aisshh… Jimin, kenapa aku harus malu, bukannya Yoongi juga sering mengajak makan malam, bahkan dengan keluarganya maupun keluargaku sendiri juga sudah sering. Tapi aku rasa kali ini ada yang berbeda. Aku sangat merasakannya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau harus menunduk seperti itu? Bukannya aku sudah sering mengajkmu makan malam bahkan berkencan, tapi kenapa kau masih saja terlihat malu malu seperti itu, kucing manisku." Godanya sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menengadahkan kepalaku memandangnya walaupun tinggi kami tidak jauh berbeda.

"Aniyo.." ucapku pelan sambil melepaskan kedua tangannya. Aiissh.. aku malu sekali.

"Ah.. baiklah kalau kau masih tidak mau mengakuinya." Sahutnya sambil menyentil pelan hidungku.

"Oppa!" bentakku dan kulihat ia masih terkekeh dengan sentakkanku barusan. Bahkan kadang kadang ia sangat menyebalkan sekali. Karena membuatku marah dan sesaat kemudian harus kembali menundukkan wajahku yang kembali memerah. Kau menyebalkan sekali Min Yoongi.

"Pakailah gaun yang ku berikan waktu itu." Ucapnya serius tanpa menghiraukanku yang masih malu dibuatnya.

Dengan segera aku kembali mendongakkan kepalaku untuk mencari kebohongan dimatanya, karena ia tidak pernah mengajakku makan malam dengan nada seserius ini. Tapi aku tidak sedikitpun menemukan kebohongan di sana, yang kudapati malah sebuah tatapan yang tidak bisa kuartikan apa maksudnya. Kenapa kau membuatku tiba tiba khawatir seperti ini?

"... dan jangan lupa berdandan yang cantik, karena aku tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian orang karena seorang Min Yoongi yang dikenal sebagai pria tampan pewaris utama perusahaan terbesar di Seoul, mengajak dinner seorang badut kucing seperti mu." Lanjutnya memecah keheningan dan tidak lupa pula diikuti oleh tawanya. Aigoo.. ku kira kau sungguh sungguh, ternyata memang kau tidak pernah punya kesadaran agar tidak membuatku cemas. Dasar kau si tukang tidur jelek.

"Mwoya? Kenapa kau terus mengataiku badut kucing? Apa aku seburuk itu? Dan kalau iya kenapa kau mau menjadi namjachinguku? Bukannya Min Yoongi pria paling tampan seorang pewaris perusahaan terbesar di Seoul akan bisa mendapatkan yeoja yang lebih dariku. Iya kan?!" jawabku ketus. Dia itu memang benar benar menyebalkan.

"Aigoo… kau manis sekali…" ucapnya sambil mencubit gemas pipi cubby ku. "aku sendiri juga heran kenapa aku lebih memilih badut kucing seperti ini daripada yeoja yeoja diliuar sana yang bahkan lebih seksi darimu." Ucapnya sambil sedikit mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku sehingga membuat aku sedikir merasa geli.

 **Plaakk**

"Oppa! Sekali lagi kau mengataiku badut kucing, akan kubuat kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan jurus taekwondo-ku yang sudah kepelajari sejak aku di sekolah dasar!" bentakku sambil 'menggeplak' pelan lengannya.

"baiklah… mianhae yeojaku yang manis, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Tapi tolong jangan pernah kau memparaktekkan jurus taekwondo-mu itu kepada ku, cukup sekali saja saat aku masih mengejarmu di SMA. Aku tidak mau lagi merasakannya, chagi." Ucapnya memelas. Ah benar juga, dia pernah merasakan jurus taekwondo-ku saat dulu ia sedang mengejarku, ah.. bahkan tidak sampai terpikir olehku jika hubungan kami akan bertahan selama ini karena dulu Yoongi oppa itu orang yang sangat menyebalkan. Ya, aku masih mengingatkanya dengan jelas.

"baiklah aku pulang dulu!" ujarku tanpa menghiraukannya, aku pura pura marah. Ah… pasti kalau sudah sepeti ini ia pasti akan memohon mohon padaku untuk memaafkannya. Hhmm… aku ingat wajahnya lucu sekali waktu itu.

"ne, aku minta maaf Jiminnie. Aku tidak kan mengulanginya lagi aku berjanji." Tuh kan, dia pasti akan melakukan hal bodoh lagi. Hei.. siapa yang marah padamu Min Yoongi? Kenapa kau terlihat begitu bodoh saat di depan yeoja seperti ini? Pabboya…

"Stop! Kenapa kau menarik narik bajuku seperti ini sih? Kalau sobek bagaimana?" jawabku masih dengan nada 'ngambek'.

"Tuh kan. Jiminnie chagi masih marah." Sahutnya sambil memajukan sedikir bibirnya itu.

"jangan bertingah bodoh sepeti itu Oppa. Kau ini bukan anak umur 5 tahun lagi. Arraseo!" jawabku menasihatinya.

"ne oemma…"

"Ya! Aku ini bukan eommamu!" bentakku.

"aku tau itu! Eh.. tapi bukannya kau ini calon istri ku , Min Jimin?" ucapnya sambil meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku mendengar perkataannya barusan. Calon istri?

"Oppa! Namaku PARK Jimin, bukan Min Jimin!" teriakku sambil mengejarnya. Hihi… aku harus marah atau malah senang ya mendengar Yoongi oppa memanggilku dengan membel embel namanya di depan namaku? Aihh… aku malu sekali.

Aku sedang mematut diriku di depan cermin besar yang berada di kamarku yang luas. Ah… lihatlah betapa cantiknya aku apalagi dengan gaun peach selutut hadiah dari namjachingu ku yang melekat di tubuhku ini. Ah.. aku merasa seperti seorang tuan puteri yang akan pergi ke pesta dansa yang diadakan oleh pangerannya. Semoga saja Yoongi oppa suka.

Aku terperangah kaget melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di depanku untuk mempersilahkan aku duduk. Ya Tuhan apakah ini Min Yoongi, namja yang tadi siang baru saja bertindak aegyo di depanku? Tapi kenapa sekarang ia terlihat begitu pas dengan kemeja biru muda yang rupanya adalah kemeja pemberianku dan tak lupa dengan setelan jas hitamnya. Ah… tampan sekali namjaku malam ini.

"silahkan duduk Park Jimin-sshi." Ucapnya formal sambil menarik kursi di depanku dan mempersilahkan aku duduk.

"aisshh.. kenapa oppa berbicara dengan bahasa formal seperti itu? Aku kan jadi malu." Ucapku sambil duduk ditempat itu.

"Ani… aku hanya ingin berbicara sedikit sopan saja dengan mu." Jawabnya kembali ketempatnya semula.

"ehmm… oppa, apakah kau yang mempersiapkan ini semua?" tanyaku kepada Yoongi oppa setelah beberapa saat terpana dengan pemandangan apa yang ada di hadapanku sekarang. Pemandangan kota Seoul pada malam hari yang dihiasi oleh lampu lampu jalanan yang dominan berwarna orange dari menara Namsan ini dan tidak lupa beberapa lilin kecil yang berada di sekitar tempat duduk kami berdua.

"aku hanya ingin mengganti suasananya saja, selama ini bukannya kita selalu makan malam dengan cara tidak formal seperti ini selain para orang tua kita." Jawabnya santai sambil mengikuti pandangan mataku yang kembali tertuju pada pemandangan kota Seoul itu setelah sebelumnya sempat menoleh padanya.

"ah… jeogmal gamsahamida." Ucapku berterima kasih atas apa yang ia lakukan saat ini kepada ku. Rasanya aku memang benar benar menjadi seorang wanita yang amat beruntung telah berhasil menaklukkan hatinya.

Ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Ah.. aku suka sekalu dengan senyumannya itu.

Setelah kami menghabisakan makanan yang kami pesan. Yoongi Oppa mengajakku untuk berjalan jalan di luar restaurant yang masih berada di lantai teratas N Tower di Namsan ini. Aku begitu takjub, setelah melihat ke langit ternyata banyak sekali bintang bintang yang bertaburan di sana.

"Jimin-ah…" panggilnya pelan, tapi aku masih dapat mendengarnya sehingga ku tolehkan kepalaku untuk memandangnya.

"Ne…" jawabku.

"…saranghae…" ucapnya tiba tiba setelah menghentikan langkahnya dan kedua tangannya dengan sigap menggenggam kedua tanganku.

"nado… nado saranghaeyo." Jawabku sambil memejamkan mataku setelah kurasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh keningku. Dia mencium keningku.

"Min…"

Aku kembali membuka mataku saat kurasa posisi kami kebali seperti semula. Kembali kutatap mata obsidiannya dengan tatapan penuh arti. Kulihat ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna baby pink, kesukaanku. Dia membukanya perlahan dan menujukkannya kepadaku.

Tidakkah aku bermimpi saat ini? Aku tidak percaya apa yang terjadi saat ini. Sebuah cinicin perak dengan berlian kecil ditengahnya membuat kesan manis pada cincin itu.

 **"** **would you marry me?"**

DEG

Apa? Apa katanya tadi? Saat ini aku sedang membelalakkan mataku mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yoongi oppa barusan. Akhirnya saat saat seperti ini terjadi juga, saat saat yang kutunggu akhirnya datang juga.

Kurasakan ia menggenggam tanganku dan memasangkan cinicin itu di jari manisku. Aku memandangnya tidak percaya. ah… memang benar benar manis jariku sekarang. Jeogmal gomawoyo chagiya.

"I do…" jawabku akhirnya setelah ia kembali menatap ku dengan lembut.

"Gomawo… jjinja gomawo Jimin-ah." Ucapnya sambil memeluk erat tubuh mungilku. Hangat sekali rasanya ditengah semilir angin malam yang mulai terasa dingin diakhir musim semi ini.

"Saranghaeyo… neomu saranghaeyo…" bisiknya pelan di telingaku.

"Nado saranghaeyo… jeogmal saranghaeyo… neomu saranghaeyo…" jawabku lirih masih dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan pernah kau meninggalkan ku, walaupun aku tak berada di sisimu, untuk sementara saja." Bisiknya lagi.

Reflek aku melepaskan pelukannya. "Apa? Oppa bilang apa? Kenapa aku harus meninggalkan Oppa? Dengan alasan apa aku meninggalakan oppa?" tanyaku bertubi tubi namun ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Hangat sekali senyumannya.

"Baiklah ku pegang janjimu." Ucap Yoongi akhirnya.

"Memangnya kenapa oppa bertanya seperti itu ? ada apa?" tanyaku lagi.

Dia menghela napas sejenak. Entah kenapa aku takut mendengan jawaban yang akan diberikan olehnya. Kenapa ini?

"aku akan segera pergi ke Amerika." Jawabnya singkat.

Aku masih melongo tidak percaya. "Apa? Amerika? Untuk apa kau ke sana?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Untuk mengurus perusahaan Appa yang ada di sana." Jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dariku dan berjalan menuju pagar pembatas.

"Min Yoongi! Kau sedang bercandakan? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu setelah kau melamar ku hah?" bentakku padanya dan kemudian aku menyusulnya.

"Mianhae Jimin-ah… tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Jawabnya kali ini sambil menghadapkan lagi dirinya pada ku. Tak terasa air mataku yang sejak tadi kutahan tak dapat lagi bertahan pada tempatnya. Kini pipiku mungkin telah basah karena air mataku.

"Uljima… aku tidak akan lama… aku akan segera kembali dan menikah denganmu. Bukannya orang tua kita sudah saling menyetujui?" ujarnya sambil menghapus dengan pelan dan lembut air mata yang meleleh di pipiku.

"Kau harus percaya denganku. Aku bersungguh sungguh ingin menikah denganmu." Lanjutnya yang semakin membuat aku tak dapat lagi menahan air mataku lama lama.

"Oppa… oppa .. harus berjanji." Jawabku terbata sambil memegang kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi masih menagkup di wajahku.

"ne.. yaksok…"

"yaksok…"

Kami mengaitkan kedua kelingking kami sebagai tanda 'perjanjian' kami. Aku sangat sedih mendengar bahwa ia harus pergi ke Amerika untuk mengelola cabang perusahaan Appanya. Tapi bagaimana lagi, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun yang bisa kulakukan hanya saling mengikat janji bersamanya. Bagaimana ini?

Ia kembali memelukku sesaat dan kemudian kurasakan nafasnya semakin mendekat ke wajahku, dan beberapa saat kemudian kurasakan ada sebuah benada lembut mendarat di bibirku. Walaupun kurasakan adanya lumatan tapi tetap saja Dia menciumku dengan sangat lembut dan sarat akan kasih sayang yang mendalam.

Aigoo… ini sudah 6 bulan setelah Yoongi Oppa pergi ke Amerika, rasanya hari hariku sepi sekali. Ah… apalagi sekarang aku juga sedang bekerja di perusahaan milik appaku. Hanya sekali seminggu saja aku berhubungan dengannya. Apakah karena kesibukan kami masing masing? Mungkin saja.

Saat ini aku sedang berangkat ke kantor dengan menaikki mobil sportku ini. Menggunakan mobil ini mengingatkan ku pada Yoongi Oppa, astaga padahal aku masih ditinggal 6 bulan olehnya tapi kenapa aku begitu merindukannya? Oppa bogoshipo…

 **BRRAAAKKKK**

Oppa… ada apa ini? kenapa kepalaku sakit sekali? Kenapa suaraku tidak mau keluar padahal aku ingin berteriak…. Arrgghh…. Sakit sekali kepalaku…

-tbc-

hai salam kenal.. saya author baru di ffn dan harap maklum buat readers karena saya masih belum sepenuhnya paham gimana cara kerjanya ffn ini :( jadi buat readers sekalian mohon bantuan kalian buat si newbie ini yaaaa

buat readers sekalian yang rela mampir dan membaca ff debut saya di ffn ini saya ucapkan terima kasih bangeetttttt. saya tau kok kalo readers ffn ini pada baik hati dan tidak sombong hehehe oiya dan juga rajin ninggalin comment sana sini soalnya saya sendiri udah lama cuma jadi reader dan ngoment sana sini -yaaa emang bukan akun yang ini- sih tapi belum percaya diri debut sebagai author.

dan sekali lagi yang terakhir, saya minta saran buat para readers nih soal status kelanjutan ff ini. terimakasihhhhh Salam YOONMIN HARDSHIPPER!


	2. Chapter 2

"Jimini-ah! Kau sudah sadar?"

Aarrgghh…. Sakit sekali kepalaku. Hei…. Di mana aku sekarang? Kenapa semuanya serba putih? Bukankah itu Jungkook dan kekasihnya Taehyung –sahabatku dan Yonggi oppa-, kenapa mereka ada di sini?

"Eonni…" kini ucapnya sedikit melembut. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, ah.. ternyata aku sedang berada di rumah sakit. Ada apa denganku sehingga aku terbaring di sini? Baiklah.. aku harus bertanya kepada mereka.

"ee… aa…" ada apa ini? ada apa dengan suaraku? Kenapa sama sekali tidak mau keluar? Ada apa dengan semua ini? apa yang terjadi padaku?

"aa….aa…"

"…."

Sekali lagi aku mencobanya. Aku gagal …

Aku berusaha untuk bangkit dari tidurku, tapi rasanya kepala ku masih berat sekali. Tak apa, aku harus meminta penjelasan pada mereka.

"Eonni.. sudah, jangan paksakan. Keadaanmu masih belum stabil." Yeoja bernama Jungkook itu menahanku untuk tetap berbaring, tapi sekuat tenaga aku berusaha untuk berontak. Namun sekuat apapun aku berusaha unutk berontak, tetap saja aku dapat dihentikannya karena keadaanku yang masih belum pulih sepenuhnya. Terlebih lagi keadaan kepalaku yang masih sangat pening.

Aku menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan menginterupsi. Seakan mengatakan –apa yang sedang terjadi padaku?-. dan pada akhirnya air mataku tak dapat algi ku tahan. Aku tidak mau mengira ngira apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku belum sanggup menerima kenyataan diriku sekarang ini.

Kulihat Jungkook mendekatiku dan dengan lembut memelukku. Terdengar isakan pelan di dekat telingaku yang kurasa adalah isakan Jin eonni.

"Maaf… Maaf…. Maafkan kami Eonni… kami tidak bisa melakukan apa apa. Seandainya waktu itu aku sedang bersamamu." Terdengar racauan yeoja yang tengah memelukku kini. Walaupun tidak terlalu jelas karena isakan yang sesekali keluar dari mulutnya itu, tetapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Aku melepaskan pelukannya. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan pilu. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Bahkan akupun sebenarnya tidak sanggup melihat sahabatku menangis sepilu ini. apalagi ini semua gara gara aku…. Maaf.

"Jungkook-ah sudahlah…" ucap Taehyung mengelus pelan punggung kekasihnya kekasihnya kini.

"aaa….."

Sekali lagi aku mencoba untuk bersuara. Tapi apa… aku tetap gagal. Aku tidak dapat mengeluarkan apa yang ingin kukatakan pada mereka. Kutumpahkan semua aku mencoba semakin sakit aku menerima kenytaan ini. aku tidak mampu mengendalikan diriku, semakin ku coba untuk berbicara kepalaku akan semakin sakit.

Kurasakan Jungkook kembali memelukku dengan erat. Dan dengan erat pula aku membalas pelukannya. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi jika bajunya basah karena air mataku, yang ku butuhkan kini hanya seseorang yang mampu membuatku merasa tenang dan nyaman. Tetapi aku tau, seseorang yang kuharapkan tidak ada di sini. Yoongi oppa… ku mohon kembalilah dan temani aku.

Jadi aku menderita suatu kondisi dimana si penderitanya mengalami kesulitan dalam kemampuan berbahasa atau lisan mereka, baik dalam berbicara maupun dalam memahami apa yang dikatakan orang lain. Hal ini terjadi karena kerusakan pada jaringan bahasa dekat dengan areal frontal kiri otak. Luka pada kepala yang terjadi saat kecelakan beberapa waktu lalu dapat berakibat fatal seperti ini. Hal ini sangat menyiksaku karena aku begitu kesulitan berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Sempat terpikir oleh ku untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Aku terlalu lelah dengan semua ini. ternyata selain tida bisa berbicara, kalian tau… aku juga lumpuh… aku tidak bisa lagi menggunakan kakiku untuk berjalan karena ada salah satu saraf yang rusak. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Aku sangat kasian melihat Appa, Umma dan juga Jin eonni yang selalu mengkhawatirkanku. Belum lagi Jungkook, Tehyung, Jeonghan dan Jisoo yang selalu datang bergantian untuk menjagaku selama Umma, Appa dan Jin eonni sedang ada keperluan. Aku selalu berpikir aku adalah orang yang paling tidak berguna, jangankan untuk pergi kekantor untuk bekerja, berbicara sajapun aku masih kesulitan. Aku benci dengan semua ini.

Tapi ketika aku memikirkan itu semua, tiba tiba bayangan semua orang yang menyayangikupun ikut bermunculan menampakkan semua apa yang telah dilakukan mereka untukku. Tegakah aku meninggalkan mereka dengan cara sepicik ini? masihkah kau berhak mendapatkan kasih sayang mereka setelah kau berpikir seperti ini , Park Jimin? entahlah aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa aku sekarang.

"annyeong eonni… kami datang!" teriak Jungkook dan Jeonghan bersama setelah mebuka pintu kamarku dengan pelan.

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah laku kedua sahabatku ini. dengan mereka seperti ini padaku, masihkah pantas aku pergi meninggalkan mereka begitu saja? Kurasa tidak.

"hei.. kau cantik sekali hari ini Min-ah." Kali ini aku tersenyum malu menanggapi ucapan Jeonghan barusan. Hei.. jika tidak dengan tersenyum, dengan apalagi aku harus membalas mereka. Ya, hanya itu hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan saat ini, berterima kasih hanya dengan sebuah senyuman. Sungguh menyedihkan Park Jimin.

Kurasakan setiap hari keadaanku semakin membaik, aku sudah dapat berkomunikasi dengan mereka walaupun kadang aku masih kesulitan. Aku sudah dapat memahami apa yang mereka maksudkan. Bahkan aku sering tertawa karena lelucon yang dilontarkan Jungkook saat menceritakan apa saja yang ia alami bersama Tehyung. Begitu juga dengan Jeonghan yang suka sekali menggodaiku seperti barusan. Tetapi tetap saja ada sesuatu yang begitu membebaniku.

Sudah 2 jam mereka berada di sini, mengajakku mengobrol walau mereka tau aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjawabnya. Dan jujur saja untuk saat ini aku masih sedikit belum bisa menerima keadaanku yang memang seperti ini adanya, kadang aku hanya melamun saat mereka menceritakan apa saja yang baru terjadi pada mereka. Aku ini kenapa? Haruskah aku selarut ini pada masalah yang… yang… berat seperti ini. aku tidak apa apa. Tuhan… kenapa aku harus merasakan semua ini, tidakkah lebih baik kau mengambil nyawaku pada saat itu juga.

"Jimin-ah…"

Aku mendongak saat Jeonghan memanggilku pelan. Aku menatapnya sambil bergumam "eung..."

"apa… ini sudah saatnya kami memberitahu keadaan mu pada Yonggi oppa? Bukankah ini sudah lebih dari 4 bulan." Tanya jungkook ragu seakan takut sekali jika aku tiba tiba menangis saat ia menyebut nama yang selama ini sangat kurindukan.

Aku kembali menunduk. Aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Akhirnya pertanyaan yang selama ini kutakutkan, meluncur juga dari mulut salah satu sahabatku ini. jangankan untuk memikirkan jawabannya, memikirkan orang yang ia sebutkan tadi saja aku tidak sanggup, aku terlalu malu dengan keadaanku sekarang. Apa aku masih pantas bersanding dengan pemuda tampan sepertinya? Entahlah…

"Min-ah…" Jeonghan memanggilku lagi.

Aku menggeleng dan mengangkat sedikit bahuku. Aku tau selama 4 bulan ini Yoongi oppa begitu mencemasakanku. Apalagi sejak aku tiba tiba saja memutuskan kontak denganya dan juga melarang orang orang memberitahukan keadaanku pada. Jadi, intinya ia tidak tau keadaanku saat ini. tetapi setelah dua bulan yang lalu, ia tak pernah lagi menghubungiku. Aku rasa ia mungkin tidak tahan karena aku tidak pernah mau menjawab telponnya atau pun pesan dan surat darinya. Tapi di sisi lain hatiku aku sangat mengharapkan untuk bertemu dan memeluknya erat, membagi semua beban yang ada dipikiranku. Tapi apakah ia akan mau kembali menerimaku dengan keadaan seperti ini? apakah keluarganya akan mau menerimaku dengan keadaan seperti ini?

"kenapa eonni… bukankah ia juga berhak tau keadaanmu." Lanjut Jungkook.

Aku tetap menggelengkan kepalaku, teguh pada pendirianku. Aku tidak mau Yoongi oppa tau tentang keadaanku. Aku takut ia akan jijik padaku. Ah.. lebih baik mulai saat ini aku akan melupakannya.

Mereka berdua menyerah dan berhenti bertanya padaku. Ah.. akhirnya mereka mengerti juga.

Kali ini pandanganku tertuju pada jari manis tangan kiriku. Masih sama… manis sekali dengan cincin perak dengan berlian kecil ditengahnya pemberian dari Yoongi oppa waktu itu. Aku mulai memainkannya dan tidak lama kemudian kuputuskan untuk melepasnya dari jari manisku. Cincin yang berukirkan nama Min Yoongi yang telah menemaniku selama pemilik nama yang terukir di cincinku pergi nan jauh di sana.

"Eonni.. kenapa kau melepasnya?" Tanya Jungkook dengan tatapan heran begitu juga dengan Jeonghan.

Aku tersenyum simpul. Kemudian aku berkata pada mereka bahwa aku tidak pantas lagi untuk bersamanya, dan aku meminta mereka untuk membuang cincin ini, tentu saja dengan bahasa yang masih belum sepenuhnya dimengerti mereka atau mungkin hanya aku sendiri saja yang mampu memahaminya.

Mereka terheran. "apa aku yakin? Aku yakin sekali bahwa Yoongi oppa pasti akan datang untuk menemuimu. Jadi ku mohon jangan terburu buru." Ucap Jeonghan sambil kembali mencoba memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manisku.

Dengan cepat aku mengempaskan tanganku sehingga cincin yang belum terpasang sempurna pada jariku itu terlempar jatuh di dekat tempat tidurku.

Aku tak dapat menahan lagi tangisku, rasanya perih sekali melihat aku melepaskan cincin itu dan kemudian menghempaskannya. Maafkan aku Yoongi oppa. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Jika dulu aku tau akan menjadi seperti ini, aku tidak akan bersedia berjanji. Maafkan aku oppa…

Kulihat Jeonghan memungutnya. Bisa terlihat air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Sakit sekali melihat sahabataku mengeluarkan air matanya karena aku. Maafkan aku Jungkook… Jeonghan…

"apa kau benar benar mau kami membuangnya?" tanyanya singkat.

Aku pun mengangguk singkat. Aku tidak mau berlama lama melihatnya yang menahan tangis sehingga aku menjalankan kursi rodaku meninggalkan mereka. Aku sekarang tengah berada di balkon kamarku.

"baiklah jika itu maumu… kami akan menyimpannya. Aku tidak akan membuangnya. Jadi jika kau berubah pikiran, ambillah lagi cincin itu pada kami. Aku akan segera mengembalikannya. Kami pulang dulu Jimin-ah" Ucap Jeonghan bijak sekalian berpamitan. Dan kini terdengar suara pintu kamar tertutup. Aku menoleh, ternyata mereka sudah pergi meninggalkanku. Syukurlah aku tidak perlu melihat mereka menangis, sungguh tidak tega aku jika harus selalu membuat mereka menangis. Sekali lagi maafkan aku…

-tbc-

bagaimana readers sekalian? ngebosenin ya? maaf maaf banget chapter kali ini pendek sekali dan terima kasih buat yang sudah mampir dan review, dan RnR juseyo. salam YOONMIN HARDSHIPPER


End file.
